Stacey Randal
by LoisFaye
Summary: This is my first submition  please review and enjoy :
1. Stacey Randal

**This is my first fanficton so please review it :) i hope you enjoy it this is just the start :)**

I'm not one for falling in love but if you ever knew him like I did , if you saw past all the hair grease like I did , if you watched the sun set in his eyes like I did ,then you will understand why I did.

Where can I start? Ill tell you my situation. My older brother Steve and I, we have this group of friends, Steve says that they are 'his friends' I guess that is sort of true as they are all boys and I'm the only girl "its boy stuff Stace no place for a girl" Steve would often snap when I asked if I could join in . He was always angry Steve, if he wasn't messing around with girls he'd be off in a fight somewhere mostly with our old man. Don't get me wrong, Steve was a great brother and despite me being more happy-go-lucky we got on pretty well at the best of times.

Some times I'd feel unwelcome around our friends because Steve became rather protective over them especially Soda. Soda had been Steve's best friend since grade school; he was the middle of the three Curtis brothers and by far the best looking of the three (though none of them were ugly).Soda was dreamy and had hair that was so many shades of blonde at once it was impossible, he had a reckless grin, every girl was in love with Sodapop Curtis. The eldest of the Curtis brothers was Darry, he had a more stern and cold look than Soda and was the biggest greaser on the block, and he was huge! The youngest of the Curtis brothers was Ponyboy, Ponyboy was a real looker, and he had auburn hair and daydream green eyes. The next member of our gang was Two-bit, the funniest wisest crackin' guy around with the biggest Elvis like side burns I'd ever seen! After him was Dally , he had blonde almost white hair and ice cold blue eyes , Dally was dangerous but he was our friend so we stuck by him no matter how much trouble he caused singled handily some times.

Finally, this brings me to the last member of our gang, Johnny cade. Wow just thinking of his name gives me shudders; he was by far dreamer than soda (in my eyes) if you can think of the darkest black eyes that were so innocent and wide you have Johnny's eyes that matched his smooth tanned skin that glowed. Johnny was quiet all the time but when he said anything it was of pure gold. The rare occasions that Johnny did smile would be enough to weaken anybody's knees.

This was the main problem. Its bad enough liking a guy but the fact Johnny was Steve's friend was hard on me, let alone him being my friend as well. Id often catch my self day dreaming about those big black eyes then have to stop my self before it became obvious to anyone besides my self ; I was in love with Johnny cade…..

**please review , chapter two will come soon ... :)**


	2. Ponyboy's Party

Chapter two ponyboy's birthday.

Fumbling through my draws for something to wear there was a knock at my bed room door "hey Stace" Steve yelled "hurry up, man were gonna be late for pony's party". Steve was always impatient. "I'm coming shut your trap for a sec will ya?" I yelled back, it was pony's party and I couldn't find anything to wear, this was bad for several reasons: one, soda would have his camera out, he always did and two of most importance Johnny would be there. Steve continued to knock repeatedly in annoyance

In a fit of rage I just threw on the first thing I saw and scraped my hair back into a bun. "Finally" Steve sighed as we began to make our way down the block to the Curtis' house. I was real annoyed with him; we always had time to do what he wanted but when I wanted to stop for a moment, noooo! He had to have his own way. All the time. "What's got your tongue missy eh?" Steve asked as we walked along the side of the road. "Nothing" I blankly replied. He paused for a moment, staring at me, then shrugged his shoulders and continued walking "don't say I didn't ask" he muttered to him self.

As we arrived at the Curtis' house, I saw all the boys sat out on the front porch with their shirts off and smoking cigarettes (Johnny was the only one with a shirt on) "well howdy Randal folk" Two-Bit called as he beckoned us over. "Golly its hot" Steve laughed, "where's pony?" he continued as he lit up a cigarette. "Round the back with soda, they'll be back in a sec" Darry coolly said staring into the distance.

I sat my self in the shade on the decking next to Dally who was carving something into the wood with his knife. I couldn't help but look up at Johnny who was shyly standing in the corner looking down at his worn out shoes. His hair rustled in the slight breeze. "Whatcha lookin' at Stace?" Dally asked with curiosity in his voice. I was going to think of something real witty to reply with but before I could I was interrupted by the hollers of ponyboy and soda "all right kids better scram or y'all gone get wet!" before I knew it we were all running around like headless chickens dodging and diving away from the spray of the hose they had bought from the garage.

Soon enough the grass became slipy and Steve was tackling everyone to the ground mud and water was flying every where, boy it was a lot of fun. I was running so fast it felt like the ground as moving under me "oh no Stace y'all ain't getting' away that easily" soda had grabbed me and pinned me down while pony sprayed me with the hose. "Aww, leave her be guys" I heard Johnny's quiet voice laugh. Like Johnny suggested soda and pony went to take down Dally.

Johnny out stretched his hand to help me up and managed a small smile, I blushed then grinned as I took his soft hand into mine and allowed him to pull me up. We stood there staring into each others eyes and smiling, still holding hands. "Uhh Stace, everyone's gone inside" Johnny whispered as I turned my head to see the wet , muddy empty front yard , "I kinda need my hand back" he said shyly, blushing ever so slightly and removing his hand from under mine. I was so embarrassed. Oh god. Id held on for way to long!

"You kids coming for some cake 'cause two-bit will eat it other wise" Steve yelled at us from the porch.


	3. Ponyboy's Party Part2

**Chapter three Ponyboy's party 2**

Bashfully I wondered into the kitchen taking slow steps. "God damn it that was my slice!" Two-bit yelled in rage at Dally, they must have been fighting over that slice of cake for quite some time now because I could hear the frustration in both of their voices. "Naw you ate yours" Dally snapped. Trying not to get under anyone's feet I slipped behind the table in search of my slice of the cake "here you go little missy" Steve said handing me a rather large portion of double layered chocolate cake " fresh from the chef soda him self" pony laughed shovelling more cake into his open mouth . Steve handed Johnny his cake also, Johnny took it into his tanned hands and stared at it blankly for a moment.

"Hey Stace, pass me a spoon would ya?" Two-bit's voice interrupted my day dream. As I reached over to the counter for a spoon I slipped on the tap water from the over flowing sink and fell flat on my arse. Great. How embarrassing? The boys hooted with laughter as I came slowly to my feet " shut your god damn traps" I roared , which was when I realised Johnny was staring at me in shock , I'd lost my temper so quickly that I had resembled Steve. "Chill would ya, it's just a joke?" Ponyboy giggled. I was so humiliated and yes a fiery temper runs in my family.

I slumped into the living room and plopped onto the sofa, boy I was angry. Dally shortly followed me with a silly smirk all over his face "don't worry about them Stace" he tried not to laugh, "it wasn't funny in the slightest" he lied. Soon enough like the others he was in fits of giggles. I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "I think I'm gonna go home" I sighed. "Ahhh I ain't ready to leave!" Steve moaned, "and ya'll ain't goin' your self" he continued. "I was thinkin' about headin' home Steve, ill walk her" Johnny's voice almost stopped my heart. "Sure okay" I grinned trying hard not to blush too much with excitement.

Johnny grabbed his jeans jacket from the coat hooks and we left. A girl couldn't walk on her own down a street was I'm from especially not a sister of a was only a short walk but the fact I was alone with Johnny made it seem like it was going to last forever, we were silent for a long time, Johnny stared at the ground beneath his feet, his bangs hanging over his eyes, he looked so nice that day boy I could have kissed him there and then but if I had … id rather not think about what would happen. Most probably id never is able to hang round with the boys ever again if I had done, so thank god one of my flaws is low self confidence eh?

"You want a smoke?" Johnny politely offered. I shook my head. Then the silence came back again this time more awkward than before. I saw our tatty house in front of my eyes "well ill see ya" I said to Johnny who briefly smiled then said "see ya" and strolled off.


	4. Steve's Question

**Chapter four Steve's question:**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, please enjoy **

Closing the front door behind me I let out a large sigh, boy I wish I could have spoken to Johnny more, the boys weren't there to listen in and I hadn't said anything! "You're and idiot" I told my self, "a complete idiot". The sound of a car engine interrupted my conversation with my mom was home; at least maybe I could ask her for advice on what to do about Johnny, that was a good idea wasn't? She'd know the answer wouldn't she?

"Hey momma" I greeted opening the door for her. She stumbled in the door way. I could smell vomit and bear on her breath, she was drunk again great. I watched in horror as she sat on the floor giggling to her self "your soooo funny Stacey" she chucked. "Stand up mom" I sighed pulling her to he mud covered feet. She let her self fall over again; there was no one to be embarrassed in front of but she made me so embarrassed just to be alone with her sometimes. I ran to the phone and dialled the Curtis' house number hoping Steve would still be around.

"Soda pop Curtis speaking, how I may help thou?" soda joked. "Get Steve" I commanded. "Oh hey Stace, what's up? How was your walk home? Everything okay? What you doing now then?" soda ranted. "Oh my god soda, just get Steve!" I yelled. There was a lot of whispering and shuffling down the phone until eventually Steve was handed the phone "mom is drunk again please come home and help?" I begged. "Fine" Steve grunted and slammed down the phone.

Quickly Steve came bursting through the door as well as being shocked with the state of mom; he stood bewildered over her still giggling to her self. "what are ya doin' to your self?" he whispered, and then sighed, finally picking her up. Steve took mom to her bed and tucked her is, we watched as she drearily nodded off. I guess Steve and I were fed up of the way or dad yelled at us and our mom was a drunk, things were real hard in our household.

"Boy, I hate the way they treat us" Steve huffed; I nodded in agreement and rolled my eyes at the thought that my dad was gonna be home soon. "Wanna go to the lot Stace?" Steve suggested, this time I nodded more eagerly. Quietly and quickly we left the house for the abandoned lot in hope for a better situation to hang by for a while, you know just to get away for a bit. My eyes wondered over to Steve who was looking real mad, he puffed violently on a cigarette whilst combing his hair from his eyes "Stacey, I know I ain't the best brother in the world, and I do take stuff out on you all the time but that don't mean shit, listen I can tell when something is bothering you and I know something had been lately, you know you can tell me right? Were all we got when mom and dad are like this you know?" I saw Steve as a person for a minuet rather than a brother and he was being genuine more so than id ever seen before something about me not telling my secret was really getting to him. "Nothing, Stevo I'm fine" I lied with a false grin hoping he would drop the subject; I wasn't used to him being like a normal person it just wasn't him. He gave me 'the look'." It's a boy ain't it?" he hooted, "not just any boy though tis one of the boys, its soda ain't it?" he couldn't control his anxiety. "Steve" I said bashfully, "it ain't soda but I guess you guessed right with one of the boys" Steve cracked a nervous grin.

"No way in hell, who ever it is it gonna happen, Stace your to young for boys" Steve commanded. "But I'm nearly fifteen" I begged, this wasn't going well was it? The argument carried on late into the night , he was never going to let go , he was waiting for me to tell him ; " its Johnny!" but no way was I going to give up my secret even if it meant I would never live it down…

**Don't forget to review **


End file.
